


For It May Come True

by feliciacraft



Series: SB Fag Ends (Spuffy) Drabbles and Short Fics [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Community: sb_fag_ends, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Series, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feliciacraft/pseuds/feliciacraft
Summary: Drabble takes place soon after "Chosen", the series finale.Originally written for the LiveJournal Buffy/Spike shorts community "sb-fag-ends", aspart of the Halloween 2016 challenge, given prompt of the same name.





	

The Hellmouth went boom. Gone. Everything, gone. Reduced to ashes. The good with the bad.  
  
Buffy escaped with only the shirt on her back, and mom’s photo tucked into her back pocket. The one thing she couldn’t leave behind, even in death.  
  
The apocalypse she didn’t plan on surviving; naturally, she did. And he —  
  
Oh, but not he.  
  
She was glad not to have a memento, an object upon which to fix her grief. Not yet, not until she was sure —  
  
Without knowing the reason, or dwelling on the lack thereof, she started to count. A hundred and forty-seven days.


End file.
